


A Cup of Tea.

by glanmire



Category: Scott Pilgrim - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Slash, Swear Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glanmire/pseuds/glanmire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramona warms Scott up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cup of Tea.

They came inside from the snow, and she offered him all the tea. There was so many, ginger and lavender, moon and mint, she thought he'll laugh, this is getting ridiculous, I'm making half of these up, he'll laugh.

He just shook on her couch inside his big coat and needed a haircut and stared at her like she was some sort of beautiful and didn't laugh at all.  
Flowers was a bastard's name she knew, but she felt like a lady when he was like that. Oh shucks Scott.

 

So she excused herself and went to get him a blanket. She wiped her hair out of her eyes as she walked - what colour was it this week? Sometimes everything just felt black and white-

and shrugged out of her clothes, her best pretty underwear on, though she was scattered in goosebumps- unattractive much.

and went to find some clean clothes. Gods, the place was a mess, she hoped he didn't notice. But then she supposed if she just wore her underwear, he'd hardly spend his time studying her floor. Scratch that. Scott did seem like a stare-at-the-floor-out-of-nervousness guy. Fuck.

 

He was quite cute really, she'd give him that. She'd fuck the puc-man guy, she decided then. Might give him a confidence boost.  
Hehe, and when he was sleeping, she might loop some of that hair off.  
Not in a romantic creepy way.

She wasn't much of a romantic really. She'd throw the hair out- if she didn't lose it that is, the room was such a tip-  
and then he was at the door, sheepish in a sheepskin coat. Gods, she almost forgot he was here.

"I was just wondering where you'd got to..." he trailed off, his eyes flicking over her then slamming down to the floor as fast as sub-space, so fast that she nearly expected to hear a thud.

She got him the blanket.  
and got under the blanket.  
And didn't feel like a bastard at all


End file.
